All the Same
by Rakusa
Summary: Darien's perspective of his best friend's marriage. Not quite what you'd expect and I want no flames, please, it's really not about 'their' relationship.


All the same

02/26/05

Summary: Darien's perspective of his best friend's marriage. Not quite what you'd expect and I want no flames, please, it's really not about 'their' relationship.

It's funny really, everybody always expected that the two of us would have a fairy tale moment and end up together. It would have been nice and romantic for that to happen. But at the same time it would have been all too cliché. It's also a cliché moment when people talk about destiny and how over all the troubles they had they finally ended up together after a huge climatic moment in their relationship.

I can happily say that Serena and her fiancé had none of that. Serena and Adam met at college and they were talking and that turned into a date, which was followed by another date and another. Eventually they became steady and that turned into Adam asking for Serena's hand in marriage. They were about equal status in money and publicity; their parents liked each other and the couple.

There had been no great drama in their relationship.

Unless you count the drama that always comes with love. But it was an inner drama, if that. That only mattered to the two key players.

I was proud of Serena for finding somebody that she could love as completely as she loved Adam. I was always aware of how deep their relationship was getting. I didn't live next door to the girl our entire lives without becoming involved or staying involved.

At the time of the marriage announcement I was a little jealous of their relationship. My girlfriend had just dumped me recently and Serena was aware of that. While trying to be careful of my feelings she also wanted me to be one of the first to know. I also feared that with her marriage that she would cease to be my best friend and confidant.

I worried unnecessarily.

I should have realized that with all relationships, the best friend is never forgotten. If I had been female that would have been undoubted and demanded that I stayed a part of Serena's life. I've seen all sorts of friends get married and their best friends remained apart of their lives.

Serena and I were opposite sexes, yes. But I didn't need to fear her subjecting to Adam's demand that she got rid of me. First of all Adam made no such demand, he understood the relationship. His best friend had been the girl I was dating.

Secondly, Serena wasn't a weakling to be taken over and told what to do. She'd do what she felt like and damn the consequences. She took life by the balls and wouldn't be pried away from what she thought was right.

I was the 'best man' but more to the point I was Serena's maiden of honor but only male. Very unorthodoxed right? Take into consideration that the 'maiden of honor' was actually the best man for Adam and very, very female. Also take into consideration that Serena hated dresses, absolutely loathed them from the age of two. Only a few times she had been conned into wearing them because it would please somebody she wanted to please or because she had to or because it was the 'right' thing to do.

But her very sound argument ensured. "It's my wedding and the only person I have to please is myself, and maybe Adam. But_ I_ should definitely be comfortable if it's the best day of my life."

So Serena was going to wear those new types of pants that almost doubled into a skirt. The ones that were wide legged and had soft curved pleats at the bottom that were wide enough that when she stood still it looked like they were connected. They were also very dressy for pants.

Her top was a white lace knit that ended on one side at her hip under her pant's waistline and the other side stopped just before her knee. The pants and shoes were white as well. The shoes were wedge heels that the silk laces wrapped around her calf. Her veil was going to be beaded diamonds in her hair that held little clips to wrap around the strings that held the lace veil in place. That way after the ceremony she could undo the veil and take it off without ruining her hairstyle.

Everything about the wedding screamed practical yet classy. Serena was going to make a beautiful bride.

What about me? You might be asking. I'll be all right. I'd still have the friendship of the one woman who meant more to me than anything else so far. While I most likely was booted to second place I could rest assured I wouldn't be forgotten and always turned to in times she needed me.

I've been reminded of an article I read a while ago. It read something like this.

When taking a survey of how people deal when put into demanding circumstances everybody dealt with it the same way they dealt with anything else in their lives. Even the ones that attempted suicide. Once they got used to the situation they were able to adapt and deal with the situation as they normally would. It took them a little time but they got over their troubles and didn't change based on necessity. Everybody is basically the same way they had been since they were born. Nobody really changes.

So I have no fears of my future. My best friend is getting married and I'm happy for her. I love her, but it's in the friend way.

After all, nothing really changes. My relationship with her won't change.

As it always has been, it really is, to me at least-

all the same


End file.
